A Beautiful Nightmare
by The-Guardian-of-Courage
Summary: The boogeyman bumps into a heartbroken young woman and realizes her fears are quite similar to his own. Out of curiosity he follows her home. Will friendship blossom, or maybe even more?
1. Chapter 1

He didn't know exactly where in the world he was and he didn't really care either. Why should he? No one could see him anyway. But even so Pitch still stuck to the shadows of the crowded street. Loud music spilled out of the clubs and bars that lined the street, the clashing rhythms and loud slurred voices of some of the already drunk individuals would have been enough to give any normal human a headache, but Pitch was neither normal or human. He was in fact a spirit. A fact he found himself rather displeased with as yet another drunk reveler stumbled through him. He sighed defeatedly and looked up to the full moon shining almost mockingly over head. He opened his mouth to curse the moon but his actions were cut short when someone ran into him instead of through him. She stumbled back quickly murmuring an apology in a tear filled whimper before hurrying past him.

He was momentarily stunned before he turned to follow after her. He could hear her soft crying. She was sad about something, but that wasn't what had caused her to run into him. She had to have believed in him for that to have been possible. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he failed to notice she'd stopped until he bumped into her again causing her to stumble forward into the road. He tugged her back onto the sidewalk as a car sped by horn blaring. "Hey watch where you're going you stupid whore!" the driver yelled as he sped away. The girl flipped him the bird before turning to Pitch. She looked up at him with tear filled gray eyes. "Thanks for the save… but why are you following me?" she asked she she brought up a sleeve to wipe away her tears.

Pitch looked down at her studying her appearance. She wore black for her head to her boot covered toes, even her lipstick and tear streaked and smeared eyeliner were black. She was in his opinion beautiful. "I noticed you were crying when you ran into me." He began half expecting her to not hear him.

"And let me guess you decided you were gonna play the hero and see if the damsel in distress was alright?" She asked sarcastically.

"Actually I was surprised when you didn't walk right through me." Pitch explained.

The girl raised an eyebrow. "Oh, and why's that? She asked. "Are you the boogeyman or something."

He nodded. "Yes actually I am."

She gave an annoyed huff. "Yeah okay and I'm the tooth fairy." she replied sarcastically as she turned to walk away.

Pitch grabbed her arm. Immediately feeling her fear spike. "Would you like me to prove it?" he asked.

"Please let me go. I've already had one of my worst fears confirmed I don't need anything else to happen." She murmured.

Pitch could feel heartbreak bleeding into her fear. "You just found your beloved cheating."

She spun around to look at him. "How did you know that?" she demanded.

Pitch smiled. "I'm the boogeyman. I know everyone's fears. Being betrayed by your beloved is only you second worse fear." he leaned in close to her ear. "Your worst fear is that you'll die alone."

The tears returned to her eyes. "Alright alright I believe you now please just let me go."

He released her arm. And watched as she drew her arms up to her chest and turned to walk away again.

He watched as she walked away but when she continued walking rather than getting into one of the numerous cars parked alongside the road he sighed. He knew the feeling of loneliness all to well. Such things are unavoidable when almost no one sees you. He took to the shadows quickly reaching her side. "Are you honestly going to walk home?" He asked her.

"That's the plan." she replied shortly.

He stopped in front of her. "Let me take you home."

She glared at him. "And why should I do that?"

He sighed. "Because I've upset you terribly and making sure you get home safely is the least I could do to apologize."

"Boogeyman and safe aren't exactly words you'd commonly associate with one another." The girl mused disinterestedly.

"And the idea of a beautiful woman walking home alone is somehow safer?" Pitch asked in return.

The girl growled in response. "As much as I fucking hate it you're right."

Pitch offered his arm to the girl. "Would your mother approve of such foul language falling from the lips of her daughter."

The girl took his arm hesitantly. "Both my parents are dead." she murmured.

He cringed slightly as he felt the bitter fear and longing sadness return to her aura. "I'm sorry."

The girl shrugged. "There's nothing you could have done," she looked at him with a halfhearted glare. "And I don't need anymore fake sympathy especially not from the boogeyman."

Pitch chuckled. "Very well." And with that he swept the girl into the shadows.

When they reappeared they stood outside a gothic manor. Pitch raised an eyebrow. "Are there Gargoyles by the front steps?"

The girl nodded. "I painted them myself. They almost look alive don't they?"

Pitch nodded as he admired the painted statues.

"Would you like to come inside?" the girl offered earlier hostility seemingly forgotten.

Pitch thought for a moment. In all honesty what did he have to lose by lingering? He didn't have anywhere important to be. "I would love to."

The girl smiled and led him to the front door. As they climbed the steps the girl reached into her pocket pulling out an antique key and an old lighter. She struck the lighter using the light to see as she placed the key in the lock and turned it. She didn't extinguish the flame of her lighter as she reached for the nob. "The house is so old it doesn't have electric lights." She explained as the door swung open. She stepped inside the door and off to the side so Pitch could enter as she lit the old oil lamp that sat beside the door.

Pitch looked around the main entryway as he walked in. A double staircase took up most the room, its worn carpeting giving the room a musty smell. Set under the stairs was a set of double doors. He wondered briefly what lay beyond, but more than anything he wondered how she afforded such a large place. Then again she had mentioned that her parents were no longer living perhaps she had bought the old manor with her inheritance?

The dim glow of the lamp filled the room. "You know I actually saved this place from being torn down by the city when I bought it." The girl remarked as she re-locked the door before grabbing the lamp and heading towards the far side of the room. "Most of the house is still in some state of ruin. But I imagine you probably don't mind that. Heck you've probably haunted this place before." She teased.

Pitch chuckled. "Well aren't you a bold one? Don't you think its a bad idea to tease the boogeyman?"

The girl giggled. "Why? What are you gonna do? Give me a nightmare?"

Pitch was shocked at her boldness. Then again she no longer feared the things a child would so his nightmares would be at most a minor annoyance to her. Perhaps they'd even be amusing to her. He opened his mouth to argue but he simply couldn't find the words.

She smiled leaning in close to him. "I prefer beautiful nightmares to sweet dreams anyways." She said before walking towards the left staircase.

Now Pitch was truly at a loss for words. Was she actually flirting with him? That couldn't have been possible. She'd just broken up with her beloved. "You know I don't believe I caught your name earlier." He remarked finally finding his words again.

The girl looked back at him. "Oh uh… My name is Evangeline Schatten." She looked back ahead of her. "Do you have a proper name? I can't imagine you enjoy being constantly called the boogeyman."

Pitch blinked it had been ages since anyone had actually bothered to ask his name. "My name is Pitch Black."

Evangeline smiled to herself. "Well that's certainly a fitting name for someone that lives in the shadows."

Pitch smirked. "Says the woman whose last name means shadow."

Evangeline blushed. "Did I just get teased by the boogeyman?"

He chuckled. "Turnabout is fair play."


	2. Chapter 2

The house tour didn't last for long. As Evangeline had said nearly all the rooms were in some state of decay. Pitch was marveled at the restoration project she was taking on seemingly by herself. Honestly he was wondering if she'd been in her right mind when she'd bought the manor, but the longer she spoke of her plans for the estate the more marveled he became. Currently they were sitting in her study on two of the three pieces of modern furniture she owned. He listened with great interest as she continued.

"I have… had… plans to restore this place and have it be where my boyfriend and I started our life together and built our family…" She sighed. "But I guess that fate had different plans."

Pitch nodded. "I know that this may sound odd coming from the boogeyman of all people, but don't give up on this place. You are determined to make this place that other so easily cast aside into something beautiful. You are meant to be here and you are meant to share this place with someone. Your former boyfriend chose to give up his place at your side when he chose to be unfaithful, but in time that empty space will be filled again, hopefully with someone worthy of you."

Evangeline smiled. "It is indeed odd to hear someone such as yourself speak of love. Not many would think of you as compassionate but to think you could know love…"

Pitch sighed. "I've been around for centuries. I've seen great loves bloom and thrive. But I've also seen many that failed to even take root because of fear… To see my power destroy something so rare and beautiful… Even i'm not callous enough to overlook that."

"Is that why newly weds are always so blissfully peaceful?" Evangeline asked.

Pitch nodded. "The transition between life stages almost inevitably bring some form of fear. I only cause excessive fear when the relationship is going to do more harm than good."

"So if I would have decided to try to make things work with my now ex boyfriend even after discovering his infidelity what would you have done?" Evangeline asked.

Pitch thought for a moment considering Evangeline's fears and those of her ex. "Well considering your fears are centered around loneliness I'd have either lessened your fear or more than likely I'd have simply left you alone since your fears being amplified would have only led you to more heartbreak and possible tragedy. So I probably would have gone after your exes fears over the unknown and his fear of commitment, amplified them, and then more than likely you would have found yourself left at the altar."

Evangeline frowned. "Were you part of the reason he decided to cheat?"

Pitch sighed. "Not exactly. Yes I control fear, but only once its been created within a person's mind. The thing that gave your beloved the desire to be unfaithful was the thrill of it. Doing something he shouldn't and getting away with it, or the adrenaline rush of that comes with the fear of being caught."

"The fear of being caught?" Evangeline asked in an almost venomous tone.

Pitch nodded. "But you have to understand as I've already said fear is created in the mind. I merely control it once its been created. I can amplify it or minimize it but in your ex's case I did neither."

Evangeline sighed dropping her head into her hands. "So then it was purely his choice to betray me like that?" She looked up at Pitch. "No manipulation? Of any sort? Not from you or anyone else?"

Pitch nodded. "His feelings, actions, and thoughts were his own." He looked into Evangeline's eyes. "I'm truly sorry for what you've experienced tonight Evangeline. A young woman like yourself deserves so much better."

She gave a bitter smile. "At least this all happened before I went ahead and bought a ring to propose to him like I had been planning."

Pitch chuckled. "Do young ladies really do that nowadays?"

Evangeline nodded before yawning. "Yes we lovely ladies do on occasion break tradition and ask the men in our lives to be our husbands."

Pitch smiled as he stood. "Well hopefully the next man that stands at your side will be brave enough that you won't have to resort to that. Now I do believe it's time for me to take my leave. You need your rest and if I should stay you'd have only nightmares, and at least for tonight a sweet dream is better than a nightmare."

Evangeline pouted but nodded. She'd grown quite fond of Pitch in the past few hours. "Will I see you again?"

Had he still possessed a beating heart it certainly would have skipped a beat or two when he caught sight of Evangeline's pout. The girl… No the young woman was stunningly beautiful with such an innocent look on her face. For a moment Pitch was tempted to stay but as he'd said before if he stayed she'd only have nightmares, and with her worst fears at the front of her thinking the nightmares she'd have would be anything but beautiful. She needed a night of peace after what her beloved had done to her. He considered her question. Would he return? Well she certainly was fascinating. She didn't fear him and yet she believed in him. She seemed to actually enjoy his company and despite the few negative reactions to his abilities she actually wanted to be around him. "I will come back once you've rested."

Evangeline nodded then stood and stretched. "Thank you for bringing me home and keeping me company tonight."

Pitch smiled. "You're quite welcome Evangeline. As I said earlier it was the least I could do." He replied before he slipped into the shadows again.

Evangeline sighed softly as she watched him leave. Despite Pitch being the boogeyman he was quite charming and certainly very wise. She considered his appearance. Gray skin and sharp features, with golden eyes and clothed in shadow. A hauntingly handsome and threatening image. She groaned. "I just broke up with my ex… I can't seriously have a crush on the freaking boogeyman can I?"


	3. Chapter 3

Evangeline sat in her dark purple high backed reading chair wearing her favorite black dress with black leggings and boots. She was leaned over to one side of the chair chin propped on her left hand as the fingers of her right hand drummed out a soft but steady rhythm. Her eyes stared straight ahead and her mouth was set into a scowl. She looked for all the world like a dark queen plotting her next move. Truth be told she was indeed plotting. With a sigh she stood walking out of her study just as she reached the main entry she heard a knock at the front door. She growled knowing who it was. She stalked over to the door and yanked it open. Standing there was her now ex boyfriend. "Leave." She growled.

"Oh come on babe don't be like that. Just listen to me for a minute." He replied.

"First off my name isn't babe It's Evangeline. Second off I saw everything that night so I have no use for your excuses. Now as I said before leave me alone or I'm going to call the police." She replied before attempting to slam the door.

Her ex caught the door forcing it open. "I've been real good to you Evangeline. You owe me for putting up with your freakish nature!" He growled as he made a grab for her.

Evangeline dodged his attempt before running towards the stairs. She was only halfway there when a hand caught in her hair pulling her backwards with a sharp jerk. "Let go of me!" She screamed.

"Oh come on babe don't pretend you don't like this. You love it when a guy dominates you. And besides I remember you telling me how much you hate being alone in a big old house like this." He said as he pulled her close.

"She's not alone." Rang out the deceptively calm voice of Pitch Black from all the shadows of the house. "I'm here with her. Now I suggest you do as she asked and leave before you have to deal with me."

Evangeline's ex sneered. "And why should I do that you coward? You're hiding in the shadows. Come face me like a man!"

The shadows of the house began to pull themselves together slowly raising off the floor and twisting together before solidifying into Pitch's form. "As you wish."

Evangeline felt the hand release her hair and she collapsed to the ground as her ex backed away eyes blown wide in terror. "What are you?" He demanded in a shaking voice.

Pitch stepped forward bending to help Evangeline to her feet and then pulling her shaking form against him in a protective manner. "I am the Boogeyman, and if you don't leave right now you'll get to find out why even adults need to fear me."

Her ex lingered for only a second before turning to run from the house. Pitch gave an unamused huff before turning his attention to the still shaking woman tucked against his chest. "Thank you." She murmured.

He sighed. "Are you alright Evangeline?"

She nodded. "I'm fine. You stopped him before he could do anything worse than pull my hair." She looked up at him. "How did you know I needed help?"

He sighed. "I sensed your fear from when he forced the door open. Are you sure you're alright?"

She nodded. "I'm a bit shaken up. But other then some rattled nerves and a tender head from being jerked around by my hair I'm fine."

"Why were you dating someone so violent?" Pitch asked.

"That was the first time he's ever been violent." Evangeline answered.

Pitch sighed. "I'm not inclined to believe that. No one becomes like that without some sort of warning sign."

"Then maybe I was so blinded by love that I didn't see them." Evangeline replied before sighing. "I've done some really stupid things in the name of love."

Pitch raised a non-existent eyebrow. "Like?"

"Alienated my family, moved halfway across the country, bought a house that was better off being demolished, nearly bought a ring and proposed to a psycho. Need I continue?" Evangeline listed off.

"I thought you had no family left living?" Pitch observed.

"Not immediate family. But before I moved here I was living with my aunt for a while. She had… lied to me about my inheritance left to me by my parents…." Evangeline began. "When I found out that she had lied and was using my inheritance to fund her lavish lifestyle I sued her… when I won she told everyone in the family that I was a spoiled brat… I don't know if anyone believed her or not but I do know that almost everyone in my family stopped talking to me… After that I figured I'd just move away. No point in staying somewhere when nobody cares anymore."

"That's why you fear being alone isn't it? Because your own family cast you out?" Pitch asked.

Evangeline nodded. "For the past two years all I've known is the feeling of being cast out by those that i thought cared, not being believed in by those that mattered most, and longing for a family i'll never have again."

Pitch subconsciously pulled her closer to himself. He knew those feelings all to well. "I know what that feels like. It's soul crushing and horrible. And to know that your family would willingly do that to you based on the words of a liar…"

Evangeline shrugged. "If they were so willing to rid themselves of me they aren't worth my time. I'll find a new family. After all the blood of the covenant is thicker than the water of the womb."

Pitch smiled. "Not many humans use that saying correctly."

Evangeline gave an amused huff. "One of my greatest mentors was a former soldier. He told me what that saying meant. My blood relatives have turned their backs on me so now I'll build a new family that shares my scars."


End file.
